Sharkface
The''' Insurrection Flame Soldier''' was first seen in Planning the Heist , along with five other soldiers. He later reappeared in Son of a Bitch. Role in Plot This soldier first appeared in a glimpse of a squad of Insurrectionists walking down a highway in Planning the Heist. In Son of a Bitch, Demo Man tells the flame soldier to head to the vault and attack the Freelancers. In The Sarcophagus, he does so. He makes a bold entrance, prompting Wash to ask "What the fuck is with this guy?". He then fires his flamethrower, causing Wash and Carolina to take cover. They begin to open fire, however the soldier has bullet proof armor and he continues to fire at them. Wash throws a grenade at him, but it goes off in the flames. Carolina begins to fire at him again and he unleashes a flame blast at her. The weapons on the table covering Carolina begin to overheat and explode, throwing her back. Wash grabs a Fuel Rod Cannon and fires at the soldier. However the round bounces instead of exploding at the soldier's feet, causing Wash to question who would make such a gun and saying: "This is the worst gun ever. Of all-", cut off when Carolina pushes him out of the oncoming fire and tells him to stay low. She runs along, dodging the soldier's flame, eventually jumping on to a Banshee hanging from the ceiling. She fires at the soldier in order to get his attention. He fires at her again, causing the ropes holding the Banshee up to burn and snap. She sticks a grenade in the Banshee, causing it to explode and hit the soldier, knocking him over. A Gravity Hammer lands near Carolina and she throws it at the soldier as he was beginning to get up, defeating him. Skills and Abilities The Insurrectionist Flame soldier was shown to be a lethal opponent, despite only being seen in combat once. He was extremely skilled with his flamethrower, using it to overheat Covenant weaponry, causing it to explode and knock Carolina back as well as destroy a grenade thrown at him by Washington. Being heavily armored, small-arms fire had no effect on him as demonstrated when Carolina and Washington opened fire on him. Another example of his resilience was when Carolina launched a Banshee at him with a grenade, with the only effect was knocking him down and somewhat dazing him. He was only defeated when Carolina threw a Gravity Hammer into him, the sheer kinetic energy from the melee weapon finally defeating him. Appearance The flame soldier appears to have a customized red visor with teeth and an image of a flaming horns emblem on his chest plate. He is physically large and hulking, and wears a suit of what appears to be MJOLNIR powered armor, complete with commando pauldrons and grenadier chestplate, with an ODST helmet. Trivia *The design of his Flamethrower resembles the "Hellbringers" from Halo Wars ''while its cosmetic appearance is similar to the Flamethrower from ''Halo 3. *He is the only character in the series to have a red visor. *Aside from the visor and Flame equipment, the flamer's armor can be recreated in Halo: Reach. The required armor is as follows; ODST Helmet (no attachments), Collar/Grenadier UA chest piece, Commando left shoulder, and Commando right shoulder. *The Insurrectionist Flame Soldier draws some resemblance to Jorge-052, the heavy weapons specialist of Noble Team from Halo: Reach. Category:Insurrection Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists